


The Engagment

by schaltdeingehirneinfachmalab



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Engagment, F/M, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaltdeingehirneinfachmalab/pseuds/schaltdeingehirneinfachmalab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting engaged, Mary and Henry are looking forward to their wedding day. Just a few days seperate them from wedded bliss, but so many things can happen in just a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagment

**Author's Note:**

> After this sudden and rushed engagement, I had the feeling that something was missing. And so I just had to fill this few days ( I just asume it must have been days), with some story. Even if it is just fluff. :)

Mary needed a moment to realize what had happened over the course of the last hours. Her environment was the same as every morning. On her right side was her dressing table, complete with her jewelry and hair tools. Next to her on her drawer was the photography of her late husband, Matthew, looking all serious back at her in his uniform. But still there was something unfamiliar in this situation.

Only after feeling a comfortable warmth on her left side, she realized she wasn’t alone in her bed. Next to her, Henry was laying. Henry, her fiancé, was sleeping on his back, making soft sleeping sounds. And as she laid her eyes on him, everything came back to her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

After settling their engagement and their wedding in the library, they set off into the gardens for a walk. Well, not just for a walk, Mary was fully aware of all the places outdoors that wouldn’t be in full view of every butler and footman or gardener, so she could enjoy the time with her new man.

“You know, I really came here with the full intention to do things properly. But you make everything spin in my head, I always become completely confused” Henry teased Mary, as they were strolling along the lawn. “I never really proposed”

“Oh that”, Mary’s temporary own confusion was gone, “I don’t need that whole kneeling in front of each other and promising the world to each other thing. I love you and you love me and that is enough. We don’t need to prove something to each other. And by the way, we’re far to old too kneel down. Soon we won’t be able to stand up again.”

“Well, I’m not THAT old. And by the way”, mimicked Henry her words, “you would be worth it, never standing up from the ground again.”

“Henry, you should stop flattering me so much. I’ll start to get used to it.”

“And we can’t have that. So I’ll just employ my mouth more usefully.” And with those words, he kissed her. And it was nothing like the first time or the second or that kiss in the library. In the library they were desperate, grasping finally for this kiss after a long time of confusion and sadness. Now, that they knew that there would be many more kisses and more, they took all the time they needed. Henry was caressing her lips with his lips, letting them linger for a moment, until – finally, Mary was thinking – he asked for entrance with his tongue. Suddenly the whole mood of the kiss changed to one of the most passionate kisses Mary had ever had. Mary and Henry had enough passion and devotion for a dozen of people and this combination was explosive and thrilling.

Certainly this kiss would have led on to much more, if a little man full of energy wouldn’t have run into Mary and wrapped his tiny arms around her legs.

“George”, Mary was able to utter, while Henry sorted his hair and his clothes out. “well, you’ve surprised us. What are you doing out here all alone?”

“I’m not alone, Mama. Sybbie is there. Nanny letted us out to play” George looked carefully at the tall, dark man. He had seen this face before, but he wasn’t sure, if this was a friendly person. But George was far too playful and carefree to resist the temptation to talk to him. “What’s your name?”  he asked, taking his mother’s hand as a sort of protection.

“That’s Henry, George. He is the man I told you about with all those fast cars.” Mary was eager to make things easier between the two men in her life.

“And where is your car now?”

“It’s in the garage, just as it should be” Henry wasn’t even able to open his mouth, before Mary had answered George.

“Well, do you want to play with us? You need to catch me.”

“I don’t – “

“Yes, I’d love to play with you, George” Henry almost shouted over Mary’s words “You can run to your cousin and tell her about it. And I’ll come in a minute. Is that alright?”

“That’s very good. I’ll tell Sybbie.”

After George was off talking to his cousin, Mary almost looked fearfully at Henry.

“Don’t worry, darling. I will give my best to impress him with my catching skills.”

“It’s not just that”, Mary began, “but, I really want him to like you. And I’m afraid that doesn’t just involve hide – and – seek and playing cricket.”

“I know, Mary. We have a large family and I don’t want to sound smug, but I am called the child whisperer among the large tree of Talbots. Just you wait.”

“Henry? You have to catch us! Not talk to Mama!” George’s little voice cried with all his force across the garden.

“Of course, I’m coming!” he shouted. And with a last kiss and a quick “Relax and enjoy” he ran to the children, who were screaming with excitement. Mary couldn’t help it, but slowly a large smile ran across her face. Whoever was up there – God, Matthew or angels - she owed a great deal to them right now. Since this kind of happiness could only be sent from heaven.


End file.
